The present invention relates to an elevator and a roller arrangement for use in an elevator. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use in conjunction with an elevator system without an engine room.
Use is made, particularly for elevators which are designed for moving larger loads, of a so-termed 4:1 suspension in which the region, which is driven by the drive pulley, of the supporting and/or driving element moves four times faster than the elevator car. Such a suspension is schematically shown in European patent EP 588 364.
Space problems arise in 4:1 suspensions of that kind, but also in other arrangements, particularly when the elevator system does not have an engine room. The more elevator components have to be accommodated in the shaft, the more important it is to find a space-saving approach.